1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, a smart watch, which is used in a manner of being synchronized with the portable device, and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, if the portable device transmits data to a different device, to a method for the portable device to detect the smart watch and transmit data including an ID of the smart watch to the different device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As technologies are developing, development for a wearable computer is accelerated. In this case, the wearable computer indicates a computer capable of being worn on a body like clothes, a watch, glasses, or accessories. Both a smartphone and a tablet PC can be conveniently used by a finger or a touch pen. Yet, there may exist inconvenience of carrying the smartphone or the tablet PC in a pocket, a bag, or by hand. On the contrary, since the wearable computer can be worn on the wrist or can be worn like glasses, the wearable computer is superior to the smartphone or the tablet PC in terms of mobility. In particular, as a sort of the wearable computer, a wrist watch capable of searching for such various services as a diary, a message, a notification, stock quotes, and the like, i.e., various products for a smart watch are emerging.
Yet, since a smart watch is a miniaturized device, there may exist a limit for providing various functions that a user wants. Hence, the smart watch can be used in a manner of being synchronized with such an external portable device as a smartphone. More specifically, the smart watch is synchronized with a portable device and then function of the smart watch can be expanded by the portable device. More specifically, the smart watch is synchronized with the portable device and can make a call or transceive data with an external device using the portable device. In this case, a user of the portable device may be different from a user of the smart watch. In particular, the user of the smart watch can make a call or transceive data with an external device using the portable device of a different user. Hence, in case that the user of the smart watch uses the portable device of a different user, it is necessary for the portable device to determine which information is transmitted to the external device among information on the user of the portable device and information on the user of the smart watch.
In particular, if the portable device and the smart watch synchronized with the portable device operate at the same time, it is necessary for the portable device to determine whether data transmitted to an external device corresponds to data of the portable device or data of the smart watch.